Doce Desejo
by EduardoVictor
Summary: Apenas o meu desejo não era o suficiente para a ter.


**Título:** Doce Desejo.  
**Autor:** Eduardo Victor.  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance.  
**Classificação:** T.  
**Observação¹:** Minha primeira fic sendo postada aqui, então, sejam gentis por favor.

**Observação²:** Essa fanfic foi escrita no início de 2010, então pode não estar tão bem escrito assim.

* * *

**Doce Desejo**

_por Eduardo Victor_

* * *

Seus dedos finos e delicados descansaram sobre o piano, e em fração de um segundo, começaram a tocar uma doce melodia sem fim, sem rumo e sem destino. Eu a fitei, encantado. Como ela poderia ser tão... Magnífica? Eu não me contive. Meus olhos claros e azulados se encheram em uma poça de lágrimas, prestes a desabar em meu rosto marmóreo e pálido. Nada pudera ser tão inesperado quanto aquilo, ouvir ela, minha querida amada tocando piano. Eu não seria nada sem você, meu amor. Leve-me junto ao seu lado, leve-me contigo ao paraíso, ao inferno, ao limbo. Leve-me onde for. Eu estarei contigo, meu amor.

Ela virou-se para mim, enquanto tocava o instrumento. Seus lindos olhos castanho-escuros tinham grande poder sobre mim. Me fizeram sorrir. As lágrimas escorreram em meu rosto jovem e maciço. Ela finalizou sua canção enquanto minha última gota lacrimal caiu. Eu me aproximei dela, com os braços abertos, prontos para lhes dar um abraço de urso sufocante. Um daqueles em que ela me pediria para soltar, pois não conseguiria respirar. Mas certamente não foi o que aconteceu. As maçãs de seu rosto estavam rígidas, seus olhos entraram em uma espécie de lamentação, e suas mãos tremeram. Hermione pegou em minha mão. Eu queria lhe pedir o porquê daquele rosto triste, o porquê daquela lamentação em seu olhar, o porquê de suas mãos frias e trêmulas segurando as minhas. Mas eu já sabia. Extinto. Uma das minhas armas mais afetivas e racionais. Era este, o fim de nossa história. Eu me debatia contra o meu próprio medo, o medo de perder Hermione. Ela, que fora crucial naqueles últimos meses, a única pessoa que eu realmente pensei que me completaria em todo o universo. Ela me entendera, me quis, me amou.

Ela abriu a boca, e fechou-a, instantaneamente. Eu dei um sorriso sarcástico, não era bem o que deveria ter feito, mas já estava em um ataque compulsivo.

— Não diga nada — ofeguei, pousando meu dedo indicador sobre sua boca, em sinal de silêncio. — Eu não sou o bastante para você.

E não era. Nunca fui o bastante para Hermione Granger. Dinheiro e fama de um comensal da morte que virou de lado não eram nada. Nada. Nossas vidas apaixonadas viraram uma rotina de sexo e paixonite.

Ela optou em falar, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Eu previa que suas palavras cortantes fariam um estrago imenso em seu coração.

— Draco — sua voz melancólica me lembrou o cantar de um Agoureiro: triste, sem rumo e desnorteado. — Eu te amo do fundo do meu coração, tudo o que tivemos foi algo extraordinário, não há palavras que meçam o que houve entre nós. Mas...

— Não é o bastante. — completei, apoiando meu braço sobre a tampa do piano, deixando meu corpo curvo contra o de Hermione.

— Não diga isso, Draco. Por favor. — suas mãos aveludadas soltaram as minhas e correram sob seu rosto, limpando-o das lágrimas que corriam de seus olhos. — O amor é ilógico. É irracional e misterioso. Você não pode ter controle. — suas palavras agora não passavam de um choramingo.

Eu assenti, fechando meus olhos. Repeti suas últimas palavras em minha cabeça.

— Desculpe Draco, mas eu não posso mais. — Hermione atirou-se em meus braços, e encostou sua cabeça em meu peito. Eu passei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, acariciando-os suavemente, enquanto escutava o seu soluçar. Eu peguei em seus ombros, delicadamente, tentando ser o mais breve possível.

— Me diga apenas por que.

— Eu não sei o que quero, Draco. Precisamos nos afastar, nem que seja por um tempo. Eu sinto muito, Draco...

— É pelo fato de eu ser filho de um seguidor de... por ser um Comensal da Morte oito meses atrás? — evitávamos falar o nome de Voldemort, não era algo temível, mas não era muito aconchegante tocar no nome dele.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Seus olhos estavam inchados e seu nariz tinha uma cor avermelhada causada pelo choro.

— Não pense nisso! Eu nunca lhe julgaria por este fator. Me desculpe, eu preciso ir.

Ir? Era mesmo o fim; eu não havia lhe pedido mais uma chance, não havia implorado, não havia me jogado aos seus pés. Eu fiquei imóvel. Nenhuma outra reação fora forte demais para combater o choque em que eu estava.

Hermione beijou minha mão levemente, e após isso passou sua mão direita em meu rosto, olhando-me lamentavelmente, tentando ser o máximo cautelosa possível.

Seus olhos estavam inundados de tristeza; uma tristeza tangível e involuntária. O quê eu devia fazer? Deixá-la ir? Talvez aquilo fosse mesmo o fim. Fosse mesmo a sua deixa; o nosso despertar. Nosso doce fruto havia apodrecido, estragado e esmagado sem um mínimo valor. Eu me sentia um ogro. Como se aquele fim tivesse sido minha culpa. Eu apenas não queria que ela fosse.

Nos últimos dias ela estivera muito presente com Harry e Ronald – que com o cessar da guerra, toda a raiva e rancor que eu tinha por eles havia acabado -. Hermione passara o último fim de semana n' A Toca, enquanto por livre e espontânea vontade, fui visitar meus pais na Escócia, onde passaram grande parte dos últimos oito meses, após a batalha de em Hogwarts. Mas aquilo não importava mais. Hermione estava indo á caminho da porta, com os braços rígidos sobre seu peito, agora com uma expressão mais razoável em seu rosto. Eu estremeci, meu corpo enrijeceu e pude sentir uma pontada em meu peito. Para onde ela iria? Será que havia outro além de mim? Quem?

Eu olhei-a, alarmado.

— Hermione? — chamei-a, numa tentativa de pegar o fôlego.

— Sim? — ela evitou o máximo olhar para mim, fingindo estar distraída. Ela deu uma fungadela.

— Você vai... para a... na casa... de Ronald? — meus soluços impediam de continuar qualquer objeção. Meu coração parecia latejar, parecia sair pela boca. Minha garganta quente estava áspera e irritada. Minha vontade era de quebrar as centenas de instrumentos que havia naquele local. Eu me segurei, fechando minha mão em uma bola. Esperei por sua resposta, em um momento de perspectiva.

— Ronald? — ela hesitou, e assentiu respectivamente. — Serei bem recebida lá. Eu sinto muito, Draco — seu corpo se inclinava para fora da porta, seu olhar de lamentação ainda me penetrava, de modo insensível e superficial. — Espero lhe ver.

Eu fechei os olhos. Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Não adiantaria pedir por uma segunda chance, apelar, ajoelhar-se. Havia outro. Ronald Weasley. Não podia me passar pela cabeça ver minha afável Hermione junto de um brutamonte. Eu me sentei no chão da sala de música. Pude ouvir o inspetor trouxa pedindo se eu iria demorar para desocupar a sala, mas eu não respondi. Apoiei meus braços sobre os joelhos, e coloquei minha cabeça sobre minha mão. Esperei pelo tempo passar. Senti meus olhos ficarem molhados, e percebi que estava chorando, novamente. Fazia tempo que isso acontecia. Chorar havia se tornado um raro hábito em minha vida; pelo menos nos últimos oito meses que passei ao lado de Hermione. Ela me fazia feliz, me deixava completo e me fez descobrir um sentimento forte, tão forte que era capaz de me fazer qualquer coisa por ele. Amor. Senti novamente uma pontada em meu coração. Ela não estava mais comigo, não estava mais ao meu lado. A adrenalina subiu em meu sangue, fez o meu coração disparar intensamente. Houve um rasgo no meu peito; uma ruptura que fora aberta. Eu havia perdido ela para sempre.

* * *

**FIM.**

* * *

**NOTA: **Dois sapos de chocolate para cada review dado, haha! ;)


End file.
